


Sugar Lumps

by aphrodite95



Category: Code Geass
Genre: F/F, valentine's Day treat for kalluphy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-14
Updated: 2019-02-14
Packaged: 2019-10-28 10:34:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17785760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aphrodite95/pseuds/aphrodite95
Summary: Kallen tries her hand at making traditional japanese sweets to surprise her darling, Euphy. However, Ms. Kozuki is terrible at cooking anything.





	Sugar Lumps

**Author's Note:**

> valentine's day special kalluphy edition. i've never tasted any higashi sweet ever so now i'm just left hungry for desserts now <3
> 
> enjoy this short and sweet treat.

"Oh damn it!"

Kallen wasn't a baker, cook, or a gourmet chef. Definitely not someone who was ever found in a kitchen. What was the difference between a beaker and a whisk anyways? Microwave and oven were meant for different applications but who cares? These sweets weren't going to make themselves and so Kallen had to do what a good girlfriend had to do: take her first step (not literal obviously) into the kitchen.

"I don't even like green peas but this paste just might cut it", she mumbled to herself. If today wasn't a special event for the romantics, she would've just ordered the sweets from the nearby bakery. Knowing Euphy though, homemade delights were the only acceptable standard for a lovey dovey evening, especially for _Valentine's Day._

Halfway done with the recipe, she heard the doorbell ring. She sighs and rushes to get the door only to meet the same mesmerizing eyes she wakes up to every morning now. "What's with the flour concealer?", laughed Euphy as she stepped into their small apartment. It was still a cosy home for them even though Mrs. Kozuki was adament on the young couple buying a bigger one for more accomodation. 

"I'm making higashi for our indoor date tonight. Told you I can come up with something sweet too", Kallen said as she rushed back into the kitchen to complete the undone task. Euphy followed and stepped beside her to examine the layed out work. "Looks nice dear but will it really match up with your aunt's recipe? Her sweets were in a whole league of their own", the pink haired girl chimed, "but not like your effort will be pointless or anything". Kallen sometimes wondered whether the teasings were to turn her on or just plain innocent ramblings. True this wasn't a tea ceremony where her beloved aunt's cooking will be top notch to put her's to shame.

Lost in her thoughts, she didn't notice that the sugar paste was starting to form more lumps and thus she began panicking. "Oh no, not now!" Not on Valentine's for crying out loud. Euphy clutched her girlfriend's hand and gave her a peck on the cheek. "Stop crying will you? Let's remake the paste together and see if it's goes well this time, which it will. I am the better cook afterall remember?" Kallen beamed at her but still felt gutted. This was supposed to be her treat to Euphy but she still ultimately ended up getting her help again. Maybe they did work better as a pair, who knew. "Fine but I'm doing the grinding." Euphy rolled her eyes to that, "Like always hon, like always", they both laughed to that and commenced the paste making. This batch of sweets would take some time but the girls didn't mind that at all. _It was Valentine's afterall._


End file.
